Many articles, such as car-top boats and outboard boat motors must be transported by hand to be put into use. This is particularly difficult where these articles are heavy, or only a single person is available to move them.
Due to the portable character of such articles, it would be desirable to provide attachable wheels that are light, compact and readily portable themselves. Such wheels should attach easily to the article to be transported, remain reliably fastened in place during use, and be readily detachable for storage thereafter.
As a further objective for such a portable wheel assembly, the unit itself should be made from low-cost components that may be readily fabricated. Simplicity of construction is a key consideration in minimizing costs for such a device.
It is with these objectives in mind that the following invention has been conceived. The invention will be first summarized in terms of its most general form and its further supplementary features. The specific applications of the invention will then be detailed through the description of specific embodiments, with reference to drawings. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. They are exemplary only. The invention will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.